


Exhausted

by PsychoJJ



Series: I don't believe in love. I believe in worship! [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Years went by after their trip to Ireland when Messi promised to have a womb transplant to give Cris the baby he so badly needs.Now Messi had reached the point where he wants Cris to use condoms, because he's tired of giving birth and taking care of kids.Or: Crissi weird happily ever after.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Series: I don't believe in love. I believe in worship! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509470
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IscoDisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IscoDisco/gifts), [Jeanofarch11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanofarch11/gifts), [gx65731321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gx65731321/gifts), [catmanu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmanu/gifts), [yuexiang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiang/gifts), [vivi0721](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivi0721/gifts), [xDajix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDajix/gifts).



> To all the amazing people who gave me way more support than I deserve, this is for you. 
> 
> I love you all ^^

"Cris! Cris! Cris! Please!" Lionel's breathless moans kept getting louder and louder as The Portuguese balls kept slamming his hole, driving Ronaldo to hold his waist ever so firmly and thrust a little deeper and a zillion times harder right before kissing him on the panting mouth and asking "honey, what's wrong?" 

Messi tilted his hips a little just so that Cristiano's cock doesn't hit his weak spot anymore. He did that so, he can regain his focus and say with a flushing smiley face "I'm tired of this!" and Ronaldo was so worried as he slowed the rhythm and asked "what? We've done way more physically demanding stuff! Are you sick or something? Or are you tired of having sex with me?!"

Leo clenched his glutes around Ronaldo's erection as the later tried to pull it out. Messi had a silly smile on top of his frail facial expressions and mumbled "you idiot! You have been fucking me every night! Every single night for the past—what? Six years? And all of a sudden I'll get tired of you?! That's not it!"

Cris put the little man down on the bed and pointed his cock back at Lionel's hypersensitive prostate, picked up the high rhythm, and asked "what is it then? Why did you want me to go slow?" and Messi blushed at the sensation before explaining "it's just that you seemed about to shoot inside, and you still refuse to use condoms"

Ronaldo smirked, kissed Leo on the lips while letting out a gush of precum inside him and commenting "of course I won't use condoms! You're my husband! And I know you very well and I know that you love the warmth of my cum inside you! You used to fight me if I ever pulled my dick before shooting, remember?"

Messi blushed even more as he admitted "yeah, but things are different now. You do realize that every time we have unprotected sex, there's a high chance of me getting pregnant, right?" And just right there and then, Cris pushed his cock all the way in and started cumming inside Leo while kissing him on the forehead.

When Ronaldo's cock stopped twitching and shooting, he took a deep breath, smiled, and said "of course I do. As a matter of fact, right behind that door, we have three wonderful kids! Cristiano Junior who's seven. Thiago who's five, and Mateo who's two, and I remember you giving birth to each one of them like it was yesterday!"

Messi's eyes were sparkling at the mention of his adorable sons as he elaborated "yes, and I love them with all my soul! I love them as much as I love you, Cris but I'm tired and I don't wanna go through another Caesarean section and spend a year and a half nursing a new baby!"

Ronaldo let out one last gush of semen into Lionel's implanted womb, started playing with the younger man hair, and said "I know… I understand.." then he kissed Messi's big nose and said "it's unbelievable that you agreed to take the risk and have a womb and ovaries transferred to your belly in the first place" then he kissed the C-section scar on Leo's abs and said "no one would do something like that no matter how much they're in love, but you fucking did it for me!"

Leo smiled with slightly tearful eyes and said "you're giving me so much credits here. I just laid there in the operation room while the surgeons did everything... You know that lying down for other men to play with me is kinda my jam" and Cris couldn't help but giggle before saying "it's not about who did the surgery, it's about who agreed to have such a procedure done to him, and that brave person is you!"

Messi pulled his eyebrows together and said while attempting to wrap his thighs around Cris to get things more romantic and softcore "okay, can you listen to this brave person who did the impossible for you for fucking once?" and Ronaldo laughed out loud as he separated Leo's thighs again and started moving his dick in and out, getting ready for a second round before following "sure!"

The Argentinian took a deep breath and said "okay listen… I know that you love nothing more than the feeling of my bare buttocks cuddling your cock, and I know that you wanna have more kids before my ovaries run dry and I am fully aware that they'll stop producing eggs in five years but can we take a break for like six months because I'm really so not ready for getting pregnant again!"

Cris had a neutral face as he admitted "I would love to give you the break that you deserve, honey but…" and Leo interrupted "but you're a horny bastard" and Ronaldo exploded in laughter and said "I'm for sure but that's not why I can't give you a break. You know that we do a periodic test every month to see if you're pregnant, right? The last one came positive already a couple of days ago!"

Messi blushed and jaw-dropped at the same time as he hit Cris's chest with his soft hands and asked in disbelief "are you serious?! Why didn't you tell me that I'm pregnant then?!" and Ronaldo scratched his head and said "I was gonna tell you right after this… because I didn't want you to keep begging me to slow down and fuck you gently. I wanted to have one last rough sex before we get in the —pregnancy careful—mode!"

  
Leo jumped out of the bed and pulled Cris and french kissed him. It was a wired reaction for a guy who just said that he doesn't wanna get pregnant. When their lips detached he asked "are you sure?" and Ronaldo smile couldn't be wider as he squeezed both of Lionel's buttocks as much as humanly possible and answered "of course I'm! We're gonna have another kid, honey!!"

Messi was confused. He didn't want to, but he couldn't hide his excitement for having another baby! He asked while feeling his heart racing "I know it's too early but this special clinic I follow up with has a new imaging technique that can show the gender of the baby as soon as the pregnancy occurs! Can we go and check it out and I hope to God this time it's a girl! I'm tired of raising boys!"

Cristiano didn't expect Leo to be this happy about such news. He kissed him one more time and asked "do you want us to go to the imaging clinic today?" and Messi ran to the closet and started wearing his clothes and said "not today! Right now!" As he threw jeans, shirt, and underwear at Ronaldo to get dressed.

He rushed to the bedroom door holding his husband's hand, and that's when Cris, put his hand on the door and whispered "wait! Wait! There's a little cum on your eyelashes" and he kept kissing Lionel's eyes for a while before whispering"now that you look neat and clean, let's go" with a gentle slap over the butt.

Poor Leo. He didn't want to take care of more kids, having no idea that this time, he wasn't carrying one baby, not a twin but rather four; two girls and two boys! He was traumatized at first, but nine months went by and he found himself, holding his Portuguese husband hand while giving birth to Alana Martina, Eva Maria, Ciro, and one last newborn that Cris decided to call him Mateo junior.

The physical burden aside, Lionel has never been as joyful in his life. He shares seven kids with Cris; something he never had in his wildest dreams. They genuinely loves each other and it shows in how much the Portuguese kept taking care of Leo. All through his pregnancy and for a couple of weeks after he gave birth, Cris never stopped apologizing for putting him in such position by engaging in unprotected sex.

Yet, when the four newborns were only one month old, Ronaldo stopped using condoms during sex once again but this time, Messi didn't complain about it. He was accustomed to being a nursing mom and he made peace with the idea of having up to twenty kids with the Portuguese. That's how crazy in love he was.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my draft folder for quite a while. So, I thought why not pick suitable photos and post it, and here it's :)


End file.
